Bruderherz
by AnnaMoonlight
Summary: Die Liebe ist nicht ein, sondern der einzige Weg um glücklich zu werden. Doch was wenn du weißt, dass diese Liebe nicht sein darf? Aber was wenn die Gefühle dich überwältigen? Ginny und Ron werden die Sommerferien zum Verhängnis…GINNY/RON!


**__**

Author's Note: Diese FF entstand in einer Nacht, in der ich nicht schlafen konnte...und ich warne euch gleich: Hier geht es um Geschwisterliebe, d.h. Ginny und Ron werden sich ineinander verlieben. Wem das nicht passt ----- Da ist die Tür. 

Ach ja: Wer den Film "Der Kuss meiner Schwester" gesehen hat, soll sich bitte bei mir melden!

Diese Geschichte ist für Mike, weil ich jetzt erst, nachdem ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe, verstehen kann, wie du dich fühlen musst, Mike!

****

Disclaimer: _Die ganze Familie Weasley und Harry und Hermine gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling! Ich leihe sie mir nur!_

****

Bruderherz

Diese Gefühle begannen für mich so plötzlich, so erschreckend schnell...doch ich denke, sie existierten schon lange, lange vorher. 

Es waren Sommerferien. Bald würde ich mein sechstes Schuljahr beginnen. Ich lag in meinem Liegestuhl im Garten und träumte vor mich hin. 

Plötzlich fiel ein dunkler Schatten über mich. Unwillig öffnete ich die Augen. Ron stand vor mir. 

"Ron, was willst du?" knurrte ich unwillig. "Du stehst mir in der Sonne!"

Er grinste breit. Sein typisches Ich-finde-mich-unwiderstehlich-Grinsen. "Ginny. Träumst du etwa schon wieder von Harry?" 

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und zog es vor, nicht zu antworten. Er wusste genauso gut wie ich, dass das mit Harry schon lange vorbei war. Um genau zu sein, war es genau dann vorbeigewesen, als Harry angefangen hatte, sich auch für mich zu interessieren. Wahrscheinlich hatte mich an ihm nur fasziniert, dass er so unerreichbar geschienen hatte. Und jetzt, wo er erreichbar war, wurde er uninteressant. Ich war jetzt nicht mehr das schüchterne, kleine Mädchen von damals. Ich war Ginny. 

Ron und ich waren jetzt für zwei Wochen ganz alleine Zuhause. Mum und Dad brauchten endlich einmal Urlaub ohne Kinder, Percy wohnte schon lange mit seiner Freundin Penelope zusammen und Fred und George waren mit ihrem Freund Lee Jordan in eine WG gezogen. Jetzt waren nur noch Ron und ich, die beiden jüngsten, da. 

"Hau ab!" knurrte ich und drehte mich auf den Bauch. "Oder mach dich wenigstens nützlich und creme mir den Rücken ein."

Er seufzte und ließ Sonnencreme von seinem Zauberstab auf meinen Rücken fließen. Dann cremte er mir sorgfältig den Rücken ein. Es würde das letzte Mal sein, dass ich seine Berührungen so gleichgültig hinnahm. 

Ich seufzte. "Machst du Abendessen?"

Er nickte. "Ich bin schließlich an der Reihe. Aber wundere dich nicht, wenn es etwas länger dauert, ich werde vorher noch duschen."

Ich murmelte irgendetwas von "eitler Pfau" und schloss die Augen. 

Fünf Minuten später war es mir zu heiß in der Sonne und ich begab mich nach drinnen, um ebenfalls zu duschen. 

Gut, dass wir ein Badezimmer für jedes Stockwerk hatten, dachte ich mir während ich in mein Zimmer ging, meinen Bikini auszog und mir ein frisches Handtuch schnappte. Nur mit einem Handtuch um den Körper gewickelt ging ich in das Badezimmer, das meinem Zimmer gegenüber lag. Ich riss die Tür auf, trat ein – und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Vor mir stand Ron und cremte sich ein. Er war nackt. Ich starrte ungefähr fünf Sekunden auf seinen nackten Körper und sagte schließlich: "Ron! Was machst du hier?"

Ich war knallrot angelaufen, während Ron hektisch nach einem Handtuch suchte. Ich warf ihm das zu, das ich dabei hatte – bis mir klar wurde, dass ich dann ebenfalls nackt war. Ich entriss ihm blitzschnell das Handtuch und wickelte mich ein. Doch Ron hatte mich schon gesehen und war jetzt ebenfalls puterrot angelaufen. Schnell drehte er sich um, was allerdings wenig Effekt hatte, da sich im Bad ein großer Spiegel befand – was bedeutete, dass ich jetzt erstens seinen Hintern sehen konnte und zweitens...den Rest und zwar im Spiegel. Mein Mund wurde trocken. 

Ron merkte inzwischen auch, dass ich diesmal wirklich _alles _sehen konnte und sprang mit einem Satz in die Duschkabine und schloss den Vorhang. Mein Körper erstarrte in Trauer.

"R...Ron! W...Wieso benutzt du dieses Bad?" stotterte ich. 

"Im anderen sind Spinnen..." murmelte er. 

Ich wollte genervt aufseufzen aber irgendwie gelang es mir nicht. 

"Und warum schließt du nicht ab?!" Meine Stimme wurde immer schriller. 

"Vielleicht weil wir nie abschließen und deshalb weder Schlüssel existieren, noch Abschließ-Zauber funktionieren?" rief Ron. 

Ich wurde rot. "Ach ja."

"Ähm...Ginny?" ertönte wieder Rons Stimme. "Könntest du jetzt vielleicht...rausgehen, damit ich mich anziehen kann?"

Ich zuckte zusammen. "Oh. Ähm...ja, klar."

Ich ging hinaus, prallte dabei noch gegen die Tür und sank schließlich erschöpft auf mein Bett. 

Was war nur los mit mir? Ich hatte meinen Bruder früher doch so oft nackt gesehen! Nun ja, die letzten Jahre vielleicht nicht mehr, aber trotzdem...Diesmal war es anders gewesen. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich Pudding in den Knien. Und er hatte so gut ausgesehen...

Ich zitterte unkontrolliert. Das war doch Ron, mein Bruder...in uns floß dasselbe Blut! 

Langsam zog ich mir irgendetwas an. Duschen wollte ich nicht mehr, das war egal. 

"Ginny, Abendessen ist fertig!" hörte ich Rons Stimme durchs Haus schallen. 

Ich schluckte. Gott, gleich musste ich ihm gegenübertreten...Was sollte ich bloß sagen? 

Ginny, reiß dich zusammen, du kennst Ron seit siebzehn Jahren! schalt ich mich selbst. 

Vorsichtig ging ich die Treppen hinunter, in die Küche. Ron stand am Herd. Er sah mich an und wurde rot. 

Ich sah wahrscheinlich nicht anders aus. Wir setzten uns und begannen zu essen. Keiner traute sich, den anderen anzusehen. Schließlich entschloss ich mich, das Schweigen zu brechen. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so hereingeplatzt bin."

"Oh, ist schon okay," sagte Ron verlegen. 

Dann sagte keiner mehr etwas. 

"Gibst du mir mal bitte das Salz?" fragte ich schließlich. 

Er reichte es mir und unsere Hände berührten sich für eine Sekunde. Mir wurde heiß und kalt und in meinen Ohren begann es zu rauschen. Ich kriegte kaum noch Luft. Wir sahen uns in die Augen. In die selben braunen Augen. Durfte einem so warm und schwach im ganzen Körper werden, wenn man seinen eigenen Bruder ansah? Durfte das passieren, auch wenn er der hübscheste Junge im ganzen Universum war? 

"Ich...gehe jetzt in mein Zimmer," sagte ich leise und verschwand. 

Dort angekommen begann ich zu weinen. 

*************************

Die nächsten Tage waren die Hölle. Ich verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages im Bett, um Ron nicht zu begegnen.

Gleichzeitig vermisste ich ihn schrecklich. Ich dachte an seine braunen Augen, an seine roten Haare, an seine Sommersprossen, die ich so gut kannte, dass ich sie auswendig hätte aufzeichnen können, an diesen Leberfleck unter der rechten Augenbraue, der aussah wie ein Kleeblatt, an seine Lippen, die soll voll waren, dass jedes Mädchen neidisch wurde, an seinen perfekten Körper...und an alles, was ich im Badezimmer gesehen hatte. 

Ich hatte mich verliebt. Das war mir in diesen Stunden im Bett klargeworden. In meinen eigenen Bruder. Ich dachte immer, wenn sowas passiert, dass Geschwister sich ineinander verlieben, dann passiert das sofort. Gleich am Anfang, als sie noch klein sind. Gleich sofort, so dass alle Seiten geklärt sind. Doch das stimmt nicht. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich vorher noch nie davon geträumt habe, mit Ron zu schlafen, dass er vorher einfach nur mein Bruder war. 

Ich liebe ihn so sehr, dass es weh tut. Ich hasse ihn und liebe ihn. Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er so verdammt sexy ist...und gleichzeitig liebe ich hin dafür. Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er mein Bruder ist. Ich liebe ihn dafür, dass er mir zeigt, wie es ist, wenn man jemanden wirklich begehrt. Nicht so wie bei Harry. Ich will Ron mit jeder Faser meines Körpers, meiner Seele. Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er mir das antut...

Das Beste und das Schlimmste ist, dass ich denke, dass er genau so fühlt. Ich spüre seine Blicke auf meinem Körper brennen, wenn wir uns mal sehen, ich sehe die Begierde in seinen Augen. 

Eines Nachmittags war mir das alles zuviel. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag nur geweint und plötzlich wollte ich wissen, was ich eigentlich tat, wenn ich Ron liebte, wenn ich davon träumte, mit ihm zu schlafen. Ich suchte Dads Muggellexikon und schaute unter "Inzest" nach. 

****

Inzest: _(lateinisch: incestus unrein) _

Geschlechtliche Beziehungen zwischen blutsverwandten, in allen bekannten menschlichen Gesellschaften ist der I. verpönt (I.-Tabu, I.-Schranke) und unter Strafe gestellt (siehe auch: Blutschande). 

So, so, ich war also unrein. Und verpönt noch dazu. Meine Hände zitterten, als ich nach "Blutschande" suchte. 

****

Blutschande: _(Geschlechtsverkehr zwischen Verwandten)_

Der Geschlechtsverkehr zwischen Geschwistern und Verwandten in auf- und absteigender Linie. Strafbar nach § 173 StGB mit Geld- oder Freiheitsstrafe. Noch nicht 18jährige Geschwister und Verwandte absteigender Linie bleiben straflos (siehe auch: Inzest). 

Irgendeine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf flüsterte mir zu: _Ihr würdet nicht bestraft werden!_

"So?" flüsterte ich. "Ron wird im Januar achtzehn – und was ist dann? Sollen wir dann all unsere Gefühle per Knopfdruck abstellen?"

Ich begann zu schluchzen und fing an, wie wild zwischen "Inzest" und "Blutschande" hin und her zu blättern. Immer und immer wieder. 

Irgendwann sprang ich auf und rannte davon. In den Wald hinein. Auf einer Lichtung angekommen sank ich weinend ins Gras. 

Was machte mich eigentlich so sicher, dass Ron genauso fühlte wie ich? Ich konnte es nicht sagen, aber ich hoffte es einfach so sehr – und ich hoffte, dass es nicht so war...

Schließlich hob ich den Kopf und sah mich um. Es wunderte mich nicht, dass ich gerade an diesem Ort gelandet war. Hier hatten Ron und ich früher unser Baumhaus gehabt. Inzwischen war es zwar nicht mehr da, aber die Erinnerungen hingen noch in der Luft. Oh ja, und wie ich mich erinnerte...

__

Ron und ich lagen auf der Wiese. Die Sonne schien und Pusteblumen blühten. Ron hatte den Arm um mich gelegt und sagte, über sein ganzes, kleines Gesicht strahlend. "Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe, Imy." 

Imy – das war sein Spitzname für mich. Nur er durfte mich so nennen. 

__

Dann zeigte er mit dem Finger auf die größte Tanne der Lichtung. Ganz oben an der Spitze hingen ein paar Tannenzapfen. Er sagte: "Bis da oben, wo die Tannenzapfen hängen, so lieb hab ich dich, Imy." "Das ist aber ganz schön weit," sagte ich und kuschelte mich an ihn. 

Ich setzte mich auf und starrte in den Himmel. Die Tanne war immer noch da – und wieder hingen nur an der Spitze Tannenzapfen. Einem plötzlichen Entschluss folgend sprang ich auf, lief auf die Tanne zu und begann an ihr hochzuklettern. Die ganze Zeit weinte ich und schrie "Ron!". Ich schürfte mir die Hände und Beine auf, doch ich spürte es nicht. Ich hätte einen Besen benutzen können, doch ich hatte keinen bei mir. Doch selbst wenn ich einen gehabt hätte, wäre ich wohl nicht auf die Idee gekommen, ihn zu benutzen. 

An der Spitze angekommen, riss ich mehrere große Tannenzapfen ab und machte mich an den Abstieg. Am Ende rutschte ich noch ab und fiel das letzte Stück, doch ich spürte den Schmerz nicht. Ich wickelte die klebrigen Tannenzapfen in mein weißes T-Shirt und machte mich auf den Heimweg. Der Harz klebte an meinen Händen. 

Ich öffnete die Haustür und trat ein. Ich wollte gleich in mein Zimmer gehen, doch dann sah ich Licht im Wohnzimmer. Wieder begannen mir Tränen über die Wangen zu laufen. Ich öffnete die Tür und sah Ron. Er saß in einem Sessel und starrte aus dem Fenster. Ich konnte sehen, dass auch er geweint hatte. Er sah in mein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht und stand auf. Ich packte die Tannenzapfen aus und hielt sie ihm hin. "Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht." 

Meine Stimme klang verheult und verzweifelt. "Weißt du noch?"

Er nickte und sah mich an. "Bis da oben, wo die Tannenzapfen hängen, so lieb hab ich dich, Imy."

Dann starrte er mich mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. "Aber das stimmt nicht."

Ich zuckte zusammen. 

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass man es nicht in Worte fassen kann, Imy," flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme. 

"Ron..." flüsterte ich. 

Doch weiter kam ich nicht. Rons Lippen befanden sich plötzlich auf den meinen und seine Arme schlangen sich um meinen Hals. Er küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Ich dachte nicht nach, sondern erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft. Eisige Feuerstöße jagten durch meinen Körper. Ich spürte seine Zungenspitze an meinen Lippen und dann in meinem Mund. Dann merkte ich, wie er meine Hose öffnete...

Irgendwie landeten wir schließlich auf dem Sofa. 

*************************

Mir war nie aufgefallen, wie lang seine Wimpern waren. Jetzt, wo kaum noch ein Stück Pergament zwischen unsere nackten Körper gepasst hätte, betrachtete ich ihn ganz genau. Die letzten Stunden waren unglaublich gewesen. Ich hatte das erste Mal mit einem Jungen geschlafen. Mit meinem eigenen Bruder. 

"Blutschande..." flüsterte ich und zeichnete die Linien auf Rons Brust nach. 

"Pssst..." flüsterte er – ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er wach war – und küsste mich. "Das ist egal...Ich liebe dich und nur das zählt...Ist es nicht so?"

Ich konnte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme hören. Doch im Moment wollte ich nicht denken. Ich wollte die Konsequenzen vergessen, ich wollte weder an die unschuldige Vergangenheit, noch an die ungewisse Zukunft denken, sondern nur an das warme, wunderbare Jetzt. 

"Doch," flüsterte ich. "Genau so ist es."

Urplötzlich musste ich wieder an ein Erlebnis aus meiner Kindheit denken.... 

__

Ich hatte ein rosa Kleid an, das sich schrecklich mit meinen Haaren biss. Er stand vor mir, mit einem Ring aus einem Kaugummi-Automaten in der Hand. Wir sahen uns an und er steckte mir den Ring an den Finger. "Jetzt sind wir verheiratet, Imy! Du bist meine Frau...und ich bin dein Mann! Sprich das nach!" "Du bist mein Mann und ich bin deine Frau!" sagte ich. 

Ja...eigentlich waren wir schon längst Mann und Frau, dachte ich lächelnd.

Ron küsste mich und fuhr mir durch die Haare. "An was denkst du, Gin?"

Ich zuckte zusammen. "Bitte nenn' mich nicht Gin, Ron. So nennt Harry mich doch immer..."

Er nickte. "Ich werd's nicht wieder tun."

Und dann flüsterte er ganz leise: "Ich liebe dich, Imy."

*************************

Die nächsten Tage waren einfach wunderbar. Ron und ich ernährten uns praktisch nur von der Liebe – mehr brauchten wir nicht. Wir versuchten, nicht daran zu denken, was sein würde, wenn Mum und Dad wiederkamen. 

Doch dann geschah etwas, was wir eigentlich hätten voraussehen können...

Ron und ich lagen im Bett und er fütterte mich mit Weintrauben. 

Plötzlich jedoch hörten wir eine Stimme und Schritte, die die Treppe hinaufkamen. "Ron? Gin? Seid ihr da?"

Ich glaube, so schnell war Ron noch nie in seinen Klamotten. Ich hatte keine Kleidung bei mir, also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als im Bett liegen zu bleiben und mir die Decke bis zum Kinn hochzuziehen. 

"Harry? Wir sind hier!" rief Ron inzwischen. Schon ging die Tür auf und im Türrahmen stand ein verschwitzter Harry Potter. 

Ron grinste ihn verlegen an. "Hi Harry." 

"Ron!" rief Harry. "Entschuldige, dass ich hier einfach so hereinplatze, aber ich habe es bei den Dursleys nicht mehr ausgehalten und da dachte ich..." Er stockte plötzlich und starrte mich an. "Ginny, wieso liegst du in Rons Bett?"

"Oh, ähm...Ginny ist krank," beeilte sich Ron zu sagen. "Und weil es in ihrem Zimmer so viele...Spinnen gibt, bleibt sie erstmal hier."

Ich nickte rasch und bemühte mich eifrig, leidend auszusehen. 

"Und warum versucht ihr es nicht einfach mit einem Anti-Spinnen-Zauber?" fragte Harry.

"Gute Idee, Harry, du weißt ja, ich habe Angst vor diesen Dingern und das ist ja ein Notfall, also dürfen wir zaubern, mach du das mal, ja?" sagte Ron rasch und schob ihn aus der Tür. 

Ich lag im Bett und starrte die Wand an. Harry war da. Alles würde sich ändern. Ron und ich mussten uns wie ganz normale Geschwister aufführen. Und Harry würde bestimmt bis zum Ende der Ferien bleiben. Seufzend zog ich mir einen Bademantel an und begab mich nach unten in mein Zimmer, wo Harry inzwischen schon alle (angeblichen) Spinnen beseitigt hatte. Ohne Ron anzusehen schlüpfte ich ins Bett und drehte mein Gesicht zur Wand. 

*************************

Ron und ich hatten kaum noch eine private Minute. Ron war nachts noch bei mir vorbeigekommen und wir hatten uns gesagt, wie unglücklich wir waren. Wir hatten beschlossen, uns jetzt nur noch nachts zu treffen. In der Nacht holten wir uns das, an das wir den ganzen Tag gedacht, den ganzen Tag vermisst hatten. 

Harry wollte den ganzen Tag nur Quidditch spielen. Er war so ein Baby! Er war jetzt achtzehn und dachte trotzdem an nichts anderes. Abends wollte er ständig in die Clubs. Ron und er hatten nach zwei Wochen bestimmt alle Discos in der Nähe von Ottery St. Catchpole getestet. 

Und heute kamen auch noch Mum und Dad wieder. Jetzt würde es für Ron und mich noch schwieriger sein, uns heimlich zu treffen. 

"Ginny, mein Engelchen!" rief Mum und schloss mich in die Arme. "Und der liebe Harry ist ja auch hier!"

Sie umarmte auch ihn. Dann setzten wir uns in Küche und Mum und Dad erzählten den ganzen Nachmittag von den beeindruckenden Bergen in der Schweiz. 

Alles in allem war es also ziemlich mies. 

*************************

Es war drei Tage vor Ende der Ferien. Ich und Ron lagen in meinem Zimmer im Bett. Wir küssten uns heftig und Ron glitt mit der Hand unter mein Nachthemd. Ich stöhnte leise. Wenige Minuten später stöhnten wir beide. 

Ich glaube, keiner von uns beiden hat in diesen Momenten daran gedacht, dass man uns hören könnte. Doch plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Harry trat ein. Ron fiel vor Schreck fast aus dem Bett. Harry starrte uns mit offenem Mund an. 

"Harry, das ist jetzt nicht so, wie du denkst..." begann Ron. Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Genauso liefen solche Szenen in Seifenopern auch immer ab. Wie wollte Ron Harry denn eine unschuldige Erklärung liefern, warum wir beide nachts nackt aufeinander lagen und laut stöhnten?

Das hatte Ron wohl auch erkannt, denn er sagte: "Okay – es ist genauso, wie du denkst."

Harry starrte uns immer noch an. Schließlich flüsterte er leise: "Wieso?"

"Weil wir uns lieben," sagte ich kurz. Eigentlich sah ich überhaupt nicht ein, warum wir uns vor Harry rechtfertigen sollten. 

Jetzt begann Harry im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. "Das ist einfach ekelhaft! Ihr seid Geschwister! Das ist Inzest! Das ist verboten!"

"Aber wir lieben uns doch..." murmelte Ron. 

"Das ist nicht wichtig," entgegnete Harry kurz. 

Ich weiß nicht, was Ron in diesem Moment geritten hat. Jedenfalls zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Harry und schrie: "_Oblivate!_" 

Ein Vergessenszauber. Harry sah sich verwirrt um. "Was mache ich hier?"

"Du hast geschlafwandelt," erklärte Ron rasch. "Geh wieder ins Bett."

Harry nickte immer noch verwirrt und verschwand. 

"Ron!" rief ich. "Ist dir klar, was du da gerade getan hast? Du hast deinen besten Freund geflucht!"

Ron setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er zitterte. Dann sagte er ganz leise: "Ich habe es für uns getan..."

Mir liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. "Ich weiß..."

Lange saßen wir da, hielten uns an den Händen und weinten. Ich wusste, dass es nicht einfach so getan war. Ron würde eine Verwarnung vom Zaubereiministerium erhalten...und Harry vielleicht nie wieder in die Augen gucken können. 

Harry fand es ekelhaft, dass wir uns liebten...auch das beschäftigte mich. _Ach, verdammt, Ron_, dachte ich_, ich liebe dich._

Schließlich ging Ron nach oben, zu Harry.

*************************

Ron hatte natürlich immer noch ein wahnsinnig schlechtes Gewissen. Doch Harry hatte ja keine Ahnung und benahm sich deshalb ganz normal. Am letzten Ferientag spielte ich mit Harry im Garten Federball, einfach um ihn bei Laune zu halten. Wir hatten viel Spaß und Ron lag missmutig auf der Liege und starrte wütend auf Harry. 

Am Abend fragte Mum mich beim Kochen: "Sag mal, Ginny, kann es sein dass Ron eifersüchtig auf Harry ist?"

Mir fiel vor Schreck die Bratpfanne aus der Hand. Mit rotem Kopf kroch ich unter den Tisch, um sie wieder aufzuheben. "W...wie kommst du darauf?" stotterte ich. 

"Nun," lächelte Mum, "es kommt doch oft vor, dass die älteren Brüder eifersüchtig sind, wenn sich die kleine Schwester das erste Mal verliebt!"

"Ich bin nicht in Harry verliebt!" rief ich entsetzt. 

Mum sah enttäuscht aus. "So? Schade....wer ist denn der Glückliche? Kenne ich ihn?"

__

Ja, du hast ihn neun Monate im Bauch getragen.

Das sagte ich natürlich nicht. Einen Moment lang war ich wirklich versucht, ihr alles zu erzählen. Es hätte mir so gutgetan, jemanden alles anzuvertrauen. 

Doch ich widerstand der Versuchung und sagte nur: "Ich bin nicht verliebt."

In der Nacht kam Ron zu mir. Er sah verzweifelt und unglücklich aus. 

"Ich kann nicht mehr," sagte er. "Dieses Versteckspiel, diese Heimlichtuerei – ich kann das nicht mehr ertragen. Hast du dir mal überlegt, wie das in Hogwarts gehen soll, Imy?"

Tränen traten mir in die Augen. Mir ging es doch genauso.

"Ich weiß nicht," flüsterte ich. "Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich liebe."

Er nickte und flüsterte: "Und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Niemals, hörst du?"

Wir sahen uns in die Augen. Er küsste mich und wir landeten auf dem Bett. Ohne es ausgesprochen zu haben, wussten wir beide, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde. 

*************************

Den nächsten Morgen durchlebte ich wie durch einen Nebelschleier. Ron und ich sahen uns nicht an, doch zwischen uns herrschte ein stummes Einverständnis. Wir durften uns nicht lieben. Ich musste ihn vergessen. Das sagte ich mir immer wieder, während wir nach Kings Cross fuhren. Mum und Dad verabschiedeten. Dann gingen wir alle zusammen durch die Absperrung. 

Hermine stürmte uns entgegen begrüßte Harry und mich und umarmte Ron. Ich wusste, dass Hermine schon lange in Ron verliebt war. Jetzt gab mir das einen Stich. 

"Hast du deine Freunde schon gesehen, Schwesterchen?" fragte Ron mich. Jetzt wollte er wohl besonders gut den "großen Bruder" spielen. 

"Nein," sagte ich. "Ich werde sie jetzt suchen gehen – Bruderherz."

Ron sah mich an. In seinem Blick lag soviel – Besorgnis, Angst, Verzweiflung und vor allem Liebe. Dann zog Hermine ihn davon. Schwarz, Rot, Braun. Ich sah den drei Köpfen nach, die in der Menge verschwanden. Jetzt drehte sich Ron noch einmal um, doch ich konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen. 

__

Auf ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts, dachte ich bitter, während ich mich in ein Abteil setzte. Allein. 

__ __


End file.
